Heaven found in Hell
by KnightLyght
Summary: Sirius befriends Remus in Hogwarts, and after a while learns of his feelings for him. He tries to keep it from Remus, and himself, for he is Shinigami. Shinigami is always alone.... Or is he?
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter  
  
Name: Heaven found in Hell,  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus.  
  
Summery: Sirius befriends Remus in Hogwarts, and after a while learns of his feelings for him. He tries to keep it from Remus, and himself, for he is Shinigami. Shinigami is always alone.... Or is he?  
  
Chapter one  
  
Soundtrack to this chapter (Got this idea from someone, though I don't really rememeber who.): In the End(remix) - Linkin Park  
  
Remus J. Lupin looks around nervously. He had just been transfered here from the Whillard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just a little way's southwest of this school. He was a second year of Ravenclaw at Whillard, but he didn't fit in at all. He always thought it would have been better to stick him into Gryfindor; then as he was talking to his parents about this, they told him he was transfering to Hogwarts. He paniked. A new school? With this... Disorder, this disease? How could his parents do this to him? But, then, he figured that it'd be best. Here, since no one knew him, he wouldn't be putting them in danger by being the friendly one. He'd just go to the little shack under the Whomping Willow that had been planted specifically for him. It was the condition upheld by Dumbledore; the only way he actually got to transfer here.  
  
"Hey!! Wait up!!" A boy suddenly calls out behind him, then as Remus turns, collides with him, spilling thier books everywhere. "Oh!! Gomen nasai!!" Remus and the other boy find the books that belong to them, sometimes exchanging books. Remus notices that his palms are sweating and his hand had begun to tremble. He looks up, seeing the boy's face. His breath catches in his throat. This other boy had beautiful black hair flowing to his shoulders, shining with a blue tint in the sunlight, with a stunning pair of fathomous (green) eyes that Remus felt he was being pulled into. He smiles, shocking Remus. His smile seemed to compleat this. He was so...Beautiful. "Hi!! Who are you?" He asks. "I-I'm Remus Lupin." The black haired boy nods then holds out his hand. Remus takes his hand and shakes it. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. The terror of Hogwarts!" Sirius leans in to Remus' ear. "Actually, I'm not, it's Peter and James, but I like to get in on the fun." He whispers. "And the teachers are perfect to prank!!" Remus raises an eyebrow. He just met this boy Sirius, and already he acts like thier best friends? ::No, I can't.:: Remus tells himself sternly. ::Just move on.::  
  
"What year are ya?" Sirius asks, dragging Remus beside him as he continues after whoever it was he called out to earlier. "I'm a fourth year myself. Hey, maybe we'll have some classes together!! Come on, hurry up now. We can't be late!!" Remus stops, which forces Sirius to. "I have to get sorted again." Sirius looks at him. "So.." He muses. "You're a first year?" "No..I transfered. They have to sort me again." Sirius nods. "I'll show you the way then Remus. Follow me!" Sirius grabs Remus by the hand, pulling him along again.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"Yes.." The Sorting Hat begins... "Hmm.. I see that you were once in Ravenclaw, and didn't agree with the decsision, eh?" Remus nods. "Well then..." The point of the hat bends down. "GRYFINDOR!!" The hat is lifted from his head and he goes over to sit among the cheering Gryfindors. "Remus!!!!" He hears above the cheers. "Over here!!!!" Remus looks for the sorce, then finds Sirius jumping up and down, trying to get his attention. Remus sighs. He hadn't even been here for a day, and already his plan of staying alone had failed. Silently, he walks to sit beside the black haired boy, who places his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah!! Now this is definintly our luck, huh?" Remus nods shortly, as Sirius begins to introduce the new Gryfindor to the others at the table.  
  
Remus looks down at his hands. 'NOT good. This is not supposed to happen.' Why didn't this boy just leave him alone? He hadn't done anything to show he wanted to be his friend had he? The brown haired boy sits there, contenplating how he was going to go about seperating himself from Sirius, who obviously wasn't going to be easy to pull off. Lupin lets out a sigh, closing his eyes, listening to his heart beat. For some reason, listening to his heart beat always seemed to comfort him. It was a continuous thing, and it gave proof that he was alive.  
  
"Remus? Hey, buddy, wake up!! You're going to miss the food!!" Sirius shakes the other boy, bringing Remus to look up at him. Food.. Yes. Remus hadn't ate since..Yesterday actually. Food sounded good. Then, no sooner had the brown haired boy got the thought processed, had Dumbledore stood up and begin with the announcements.  
  
"I'd like to welcome all the first years-" Remus blocks him out. He still had to figure a way-  
  
"Hey Remus." The boy looks up to the voice. It belonged to a boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes, he suspected. It was a bit hard to tell behind the glasses. He looked nice enough, but still, Remus decides that he couldn't go any farther in making friends, so he sends a death glare in response. The boy looks at him, a bit hurt, and then goes back to chatting with the others. "Suddenly a plate of food is dumped in front of him. He looks up and faces Sirius' smiling face. "You haven't ate anything, and I wasn't sure what what you liked, so if you want anything else, let me know!" Sirius looks at the baffled boy beside him. "What?" Remus looks at the food, then back at Sirius. "Why did you get me the food?" Sirius scratches his head, then his chin, then his nose, then his ear. "Uh..." The one who spoke to Remus before answers for him, maybe in a joking manner, maybe not. "Because our wittle Siri has a cwush." Sirius looks at him, then blushes, barely enough to tell, then picks up a spoonfull of mashed potatoes and a bit of pumpkin pie and aims. "You wouldn't!" The other says, backing away as much as his butt would let him. "Oh, but Jamesie! I would!" He lets go of the spoon, letting the potatoes fly. Remus watches as it goes all over everyone, including himself and Sirius. Suddenly, someone else down the table yells "FOOD FIGHT!!!" And the food begins to fly.  
  
Mashed potatoes and cake seem to be the main throwing food, as Remus Lupin dives under the table to protect himself from the war between the houses. Sirius bends down and joins Remus for a minute. "Heheh. I love these food fights. I get them started about three to four times a week! And usually the Professors join in!! This will be great! Come on, join in!" Sirius takes Remus' hand and begins to pull him out from under the table. "No, Sirius, I can't! I really don't want to!" "Aww.. Come on! Hufflepuff!" That done it. Remus jumps out from under the table and grabs a piece of cake, slamming it into Sirius' face, and some up his nose. "'oody 'ell!" Sirius says, his mouth full of chocolate cake. Remus laughs. "See! I'm no Hufflepuff!" Sirius wipes the cake away from his eyes. "Heh, but now, I'll get my revenge!!!" Remus jumps over the table, muttering a spell to keep him from sliping on the food filled floor. Sirius follows the brunette, but forgets the spell and ends up sliding, knocking down Remus as he goes, and landing in a pile of.. Sirius looks below him. "Ewwww." Then he looks above him.  
  
He stares into beautiful grey eyes. Then, unknowingly breaking the spell, he grabs the closest food available on the ground, and sends it flying into Remus' head, knocking him from overtop of Sirius. As the black headed boy gets up, he tell Remus, "Uh, sorry. I'm not ready yet. And besides. I like being on top alot better. What'd you say we get back to that later. We have a game to finish." Remus looks up at the smiling boy, deciding that he was only joking, and picks himself up. A light brush of air is felt as Sirius brings him mouth in to Remus' ear. "Oh, and I wasn't joking." Sirius backs up and winks at the dumbfounded boy.  
  
Fushigi- Okay! My first HP fic! Wow... I'm begining to get obsessed. Wonderful... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope to update soon. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Harry Potter.  
  
Heaven found in Hell.  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus.  
  
Summery: Sirius befriends Remus in Hogwarts, and after a while learns of his feelings for him. He tries to keep it from Remus, and himself, for he is Shinigami. Shinigami is always alone.... Or is he?  
  
Soundtrack to chapter: With You(remix) -Linkin Park  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
What the fuck am I doing? I'm not supposed to like him! Especially after such a short time. I'm not supposed to know him, and... I think I just totally screwed this up. Why does everything have to go like this? Is all of my family against me or something? Not that Sleep would be bothering me right now, nor would Enigma. Their power's here are useless. Especially Sleep's. But then, there is always Hate, Revenge, and Shinimegami. K'so! What have I done? I need to leave.  
  
With that, Sirius puts on a mask, narrowing his eyes, and letting his smile fade, before walking out of the Great Hall. This wasn't good. Shinigami never liked anyone automatically! It just wasn't done; his relatives would slaughter him if they knew! But then, why did they have to know? Sirius raises a hand to his forehead, pressing between his eyes. This is too much for him to handle right now. But what was he supposed to do? Just sit by quietly and watch him from afar? Watching but never touching; smelling but never tasting. No! Sirius Black wouldn't settle for that! He was known for going after what he wanted. Not for being an object in the background!  
  
But... Then, this could never happen. He was born alone, he had, and still was, lived alone, and he would die alone. The God of Death was always alone. No one or nothing could change that. He had tried too many times and been hurt too many times to try again. Sirius slides down the hallway wall, letting his knees hold up his head as he turned this thought to a fine powder in his mind. Still, even after he had broke it down, he still came to the same conclusion: He would always be alone. And that was a depressing thought.  
  
"Thinking, little brother?" Sirius looks up to meet gray eyes, and dark red hair flowing to her waist two high pigtails. "Hello, Serilda. How's my sister? Kill anyone yet?" He says, bitterness dripping from every word. She glares at him, crossing her arms across her chest. "If I did, why would you care?" Shinigami shrugs. "Good question. Why would I?" "I think I know of one certain brunette you'd like to keep alive." Serilda grins, bearing one fang. "Actually, no. I wouldn't, Serilda." The girl laughs, chilling Sirius to his spine. As she turns to leave, she "Tsk"'s him a few times, before her body is engulfed in green flame. Sirius sighs, standing up and walking. To where he wasn't sure. He just wanted to walk somewhere.  
  
Serilda was his "sister". The Goddess of Blood. She was somewhat of a vampire, but the queen of them all, though she didn't start the line. Her great-great-great... Etc., grandmother, Naiso, did. She was also one of his relatives that he hated. Mostly because of her attitude.  
  
Suddenly, he pushes himself up, stumbling a bit, and runs to the Great Hall. "I think I know of one certain brunette you'd like to keep alive." His sister's voice reminded him of exactly why he hated her. She was bound do something with her saying something like that. It couldn't just be a warning. Serilda never gave warnings or threats. It was always promises.  
  
Students were beginning to flood the halls, making the search for Remus harder then needed. But he had to find him, keep an eye on him. Hopefully they had the same or close to the same classes so he wouldn't have to leave him alone. If something happens to Remus, Sirius already knew he'd never forgive himself. Just something to add to the fire of hatred for Serilda. Like that needed any more fuel; it was already one of the biggest hatreds he had, bigger would just hurt him, not help him.  
  
"Sirius! Over here!" Sirius turns to the voice and sighs in relief as he finds that it's Remus. "Thank God." Sirius whispers. Remus runs to the boy, smiling a bit. "Where'd you go? And why did you leave?" Sirius sighs, smiling. "Long story, Remmi. Let's save it for a dark thunder struck night, shall we? Now, let's go to our classes. Wouldn't want to be late for Defense against the dark arts would you?" Sirius says as he wraps one arm around Remmi's shoulders. In his head, Serilda laughs, mocking him it seems. 'Laugh it up, Serilda. I'll feed you to my hell hounds before long if you even think of hurting Remus.' Serilda just laughs again. "Siri?" Remus says, waving a hand in front of his face. "Eh? What? Oh. Come on! Let's go." He pulls Remus toward their class.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Serilda watches her little brother and his new friend walk down the hall, Sirius' arm wrapped around the other boy's shoulder. This was her favorite game. 'Make Sirius and his new friend hate each other.' She nearly squeals in delight with this thought. This was her 429th birthday preasent from her father, 'Hate'. And she didn't want to upset him by not having fun, now would she? Again she smiles, squealing. 'Just wait, Shinigami. I'll make your life a living hell.'  
  
"I see you like your new gift, Serilda?" Her father, The God of the End, places a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Father." She says, "I do. Very much." They both laugh. "So, how will this class be disrupted?"  
  
Serilda crosses her arms across her chest, thinking. "Well.. There's always our second cousin, Scream, or our third, Deaf. Hmm.. Or Silence... Which one? Which one....?" Her father watches closely at the mirror. Sirius and his new friend were conversing.... Rather quickly. He was barely able to keep up with what they were saying.  
  
"Oh? Really? Your father is in the Ukrain? Awesome! What about your mother?"  
  
"She's in Southren Europe. She's running an orphanage there. She's always wanted to have a career that dealt with children. She was fascinated by them."  
  
"Wow. So, who do you live with in the summer?"  
  
"I live with myself. My mother comes back every month or so, and my father comes for a week three times a year. Once for my birthday, once for Christmas and once during the summer."  
  
Serilda snaps her fingers, her face beaming. "I've got it!" Her father looks at her, eager to hear what she came up with. "I'll send in scream and deaf." "What? What good will that do?" Serilda runs her fingers around the outer edges of the mirror, watching her brother in the hall. "Well, I'll have scream effect my dear brother, and so will deaf. You see Father? If he's deaf and screaming, he doesn't know what the students or teachers are saying, nor will he know that he's screaming if I numb him. Then, he will continue screaming until I let Scream and Deaf's powers wear off. So much fun. But then, there's the very distant cousin of Torture. I could do Cousin Weakness and Cousin Torture together. They make such a lovely pair, wouldn't you say?" Her father nods. "Yes, I think Weakness and Torture will do perfectly. Father, will you do the honor?" "Of course, Blood."  
  
Her father begins to mumble, so quietly, that Serilda cannot make out the words. Then, beside her and her father, two shadows appear, one a twisting maelstrom of black, blood and screams. The second, a green and gray pool, facinating to watch. Out of both rise hooded figures, one in dark, crimsom red; the other, in a cooling, yet frighting gray. In unison, the pair removes thier hood, revealing two human faces. Serilda turns to face a young, handsome man of twenty-four, his eyes deeply red, able to conquer the crimson of his robe. His hair is that of a starless night, spiked to a seemingly dangerous point. "Hello, Jibril." Jibril bows, so faintly, Serilda almost wasn't sure it happened or not.  
  
Then, she turns to the last one, a female. Her pale skin was what set her apart. It reminded Serilda of the faintness of ice against blood. Her eyes are a soft, sick looking blue, and her hair, gray. Her frame was that of a starved child, her wrist barely seeming a two inches, her ribs were completely visible, and so her pelvic bone. But, dispite all of this, she was just as strong and 'healthy' as Jibril. Serilda smiles, "Hello Michelle." She, too, bows, but much more noticably then Jibril.  
  
Serilda then walks to the mirror, Jibril and Michelle both following her. "You both remember Sirius?" Michelle nods, but Jibril leans forward a bit, looking more closely at the two that were now in class, mixing a potion. "Shinigami, Jibril?" At the name 'Shinigami', Jibril nods. "Well, were going to have some fun with him and his little friend there. Torture them, weaken them. But, don't kill them. Not yet. Wouldn't want to ware out my new presents when I haven't taken full advantage of them, would I?" The two smile, both revealing fangs.  
  
Fushigi: 'Kay! This got a bit.... Weird now. I think I may need to change the genre to supernatural.. Anyway, I need a few people to give me characters. I'll be using them for Sirius' family. You know, how Serilda is his sister, as Blood? Like that. The ones I have taken up is Torture, Weakness, Excitment, Strength, Death, Blood, Secret, Assassin and Betrayal. The ones I need are End(m), Beginning(f), Hate(m), Vampire(m), Distress(f), Enigma(f), War(m), Silence(m), Depression(f), Sleep(m), Scream(F), Sword(f), Blind(m), Deaf(f), Loss(m), Revenge(f), forgiveness(f), Gain(m), Admire(m), Faith(f), Love(f), Joy(f), Happiness(m)and Life(f). Don't ask me to explain how all of these are related, I'd have to show you the family tree I worked out, and I can't explain that right now. If you want me to use your charater for one of these, just tell me which one, the name you want, and if you want, what the character looks like.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters, though I'd have the perfect life if I did. But... Yeah, I just kiddnap them, and say I didn't!! heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Harry Potter.  
  
Heaven found in Hell.  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus.  
  
Summery: Sirius befriends Remus in Hogwarts, and after a while learns of his feelings for him. He tries to keep it from Remus, and himself, for he is Shinigami. Shinigami is always alone.... Or is he?  
  
Soundtrack to chapter: Touch, Clay Aiken.  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Sirius watches as the Defence Against The Dark Arts professor, Kuakane Hiwatari (1), goes back and forth between the tables, watching the students as they furiously writting on the peices of parchment in front of them, trying to finish a test in the amount of time allotted: Ten minutes. The black haired boy looks down at his parchment. Out of fifteen questions, he had finished thirteen questions. Quiet good, but the last two had him compleatly stumped. 'According to Weitui, what is the chemical components of the wolfbane potion?' and then 'What are the ways to tell a werewolf apart from others?'. He had racked his brain for six of the ten minutes for these answers, and had came up with the same answers over and over: a blank. He looks over at Remus, looking innocent and....Done? Wtf?  
  
"Hey, hey Remmi. Whats the answer to fourteen?" Sirius whispers to Remus. Remus looks up at the boy, grinning. He looks down at his paper then purposely drops his quill; he bends down and so does Sirius. "It's wolven hair and blood, mixed in with mundane. Number fifteen is they get very sick near and after the full moon, and get restless and hyper before, during and after a new moon. Physically, there are no differences. Oh, they also like to be shy." Remus grins at Sirius who looks dumbfounded. Remus sighs, rolling his eyes at the raven haired boy, as he rips off the corner of his parchment. Quickly, he writes down the answers that Sirius needed, and passes it to him. Sirius reads over it, a look of thought coming over his features when Professor Hiwatari eyes them suspiciously. She passes along the rest of the studnets, and Sirius writes the answers down.  
  
"Mister Black, may I ask what it is that you are reading?" Professor Hiwatari comes to stand beside the shaking young Shinigami. "Give it here." Sirius gulps as he hands the paper to the impatient woman. She skims over it, then takes up his paper. "Who wrote this? You?" Sirius sighs. "Yes, Professor Hiwatari. I did." Remus looks at him, compleatly purplexed. Why didn't Sirius blame it on him? He was of course, the one who wrote it after all. Professor Hiwatari sighs heavily. "Sirius, that's ten points from Gryffindor for your stupidity. Now, you'll also have detention for four days with me after classes are over. Is that clear?" "Yes." "Good."  
  
Sirius sighs as he watches Professor Hiwatari throw away his ticket out of getting two questions wrong. "Sirius!" He looks over to Remus, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?" "Why didn't you tell her it w-" "Mister Lupin, would you like to join Black for detention?" Remus looks up. Again Professor Hiwatari stood at thier table. He shakes his head as he lowers it.  
  
After DADA, Remus holds back, watching the other students leave..... Except for Sirius. This was the final class of the day, so he didn't get to join the others as they went back to the common rooms. Sirius sighs, looking at Professor Hiwatari. "Mr. Lupin, why are you still here? Class is over, you know." Remus nods. "I know that. But I have a request. Let me stay after with Sirius." "Why?" Remus looks over to Sirius who scowls at him as he mouths: "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Remus just nods to him and Sirius' head hits the table with a loud and painful sounding "thud!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Lupin?" Professor Hiwatari glances between the two boys, watching them intensly. Remus looks back up at her and thinks this over. "Can we leave it at, it's a matter of personal guilt?" The woman looks in his eyes, searching them before nodding. "Yes, I see no point in it, but if that's what you want, then, by all means, go ahead." She stands up, her light blue and silver hair falling behind her. "Today, you will be spending detention with Professor Binns. I have an important meeting that I have to attend today and tomorrow. Oh, Remus, I'll expect to see you leave with the rest of the class tomorrow." And she walks out, the two boys behind her.  
  
"Well?" Sirius grabs the Lupin by his shoulder, stopping him. "Well, what?" Sirius narrows his eyes. "Why did you stay?! You have no reason!" Remus grins, jumping out of Sirius' grip. "Oh, but Lord Sirius, I do." He bows before taking off to catch up, looking behind him every so often.  
  
Sirius watches him run. Okay, so maybe he was Shinigami. That didn't mean he couldn't like someone did it? He hoped not. And for once, the word "cute" was used in a fitting situation. Sirius smiles as he runs after him, his robes flying from behind him.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: I skipped that detention and went to the night following the second one.)"Full moon." Remus checks the calander as he tries to finish a report from Professor McGonagall. He shighs and looks out the window. It was aobut six days and five days until the full moon and he dreaded it already. He always did, no matter what. And he really didn't intend to tell anyone soon either. Remus had thought about it before, and wondered who would take it best. James? Or perhaps Sirius. Both seemed likely, but that's what he always thought.  
  
The portait door swings open, revealing Sirius. He smiles when he spots Remus, who waves. "How'd detention with Binns go?" The boy asks. "Boreing as all his usual classes." Sirius answers, sitting un front of the the fireplace and Remus. "I owe him a 20 inch paper on the histort of Werewolves. Erck! I'll never end up getting out of dention." Sirius groans, mumbling something under his breath. Remus perks up, leaing back on Sirius, and knocks the backs of thier heads together. "Fine, I'll help you." Sirius rubs his head. "Just don't' do that again, kay? That thick skull you have is obviously thicker then mine!" Remus laughs. "Ready? Sirius grabs the parchment, quill and ink Remus was using. "Yep, Professor Lupin! Ready!"  
  
***  
  
Sirius yawns, as Remus finishes his sentence. "How many inches is that?" The brunette asks. Sirius, wiping the tears from his eyes looks over his paper, close to asleep. It was pas two o'clock in the morning, and Remus Lupin was wide awake, but had to keep waking Sirius. "26 3/4 inches. Can I go to sleep now?" Remus nods as Sirius' head falls back on his shoulder. The Gryffindor looks as the softly snoring boy. "Humph. In all my fourteen years, this is the best night... Morning I've had so far." "Grrrmm.." Remus laughs at Sirius's mutterings. The Lupin sighs, following his friends example. Listening to the fire, he easily falls asleep, thanking whatever god that was listening that it was Saturday.  
  
"Remus! Remus!!!" Sirius yells. "REMUS J. LUPIN!!!!!" Finally, the boy pushes him over. He hits the floor with a loud "thump". Quietly and gingerly, he picks himself up. "Huh? What is it Sirius?" "Classes!" Sirius shakes his head. "I'd think you of all people would know." Remus sighs, looking at the talking boy from the corner of his eye. "Today is Saturday. Not a school day!" He flips Sirius on the forehead.  
  
"How long do you two plan on sleeping?" James' boice brings Remus up off the floor quicker the Sirius can straighten his legs. All three Gryffindors look at him. James, finally finding he can move, walks in front of him. "Just how fast are you? Remus grins as he digs through James' pocket and drags out the snitch he had been keeping in his robes. Just as James so often done, he let's it fly a little over a foot before catching it. "Wow." Peter watches in amasement at the boy, James' mouth drops and Sirius goes over the werewolf report in his head.  
  
'Werewolves, when human are naturally no different physically. But they posess unnatural speed and strength.' So... May it's possible. He does have the speed, but what about the strength? 'Also, they turn very pale, and deathyly sick the few days before and during the full moon.' If he's been sick, wouldn't he have told someone, and if not, wouldn't someone have noticed it? And he doesn't seem pale... Maybe it's the lighting. Hmm...... What else? 'Werewolves , both human and wolven, are protcetive and possesice. Many are arrogant and hard headed.' Remus isn't that at all. He's not! 'Many are.' Meaning not all. And it also seems he has unlimited amounts of knowlage about werewolves. So.. I guess-  
  
"Sirius! Wake up!" Peter was waving his hand in front of his face. "Eh? What?" Peter stands back, crossing his arms. "Welcome back, Sirius." Sirius grins, slightly chuckling. "Well, what'd I miss?" The other boys sigh. "Nevermind, Sirius. Nevermind."  
  
The balm haired boy falls backward, landing comfortaly in a chair. Peter eans up against the opposite chair's side as James flops down on it, much like Sirius. Remus hugs his knees together in front of the fire. People are heard just outsied the portrait, every now and then opening the portrait door. As they passed, they would wave or say "hello" to the ones in the common room.  
  
"What were you doing?" Perter asks, drawing their attention back to reality. His beady black eyes going between Remus and Sirius. "This morning. Why didn't you come up to the dorms?"  
  
"Remus and I stayed up till two." Peter and James exchange worried looks. "Professor Binns gave me a twenty inch report on werewolves to do, and he helped me." Sirius explains. Both nod and James shrugs. "Did you get it done?" Sirius grins. "26 and 3/4's." Again, their jaws hit the floor. "Why?! That's ove six inches more then needed! Remus, how the -hell- do you know so much?" The boy, lost in thought doesn't move. "Don't bother him. Whatever it is he's thinking," Sirius tells them, looking at the boy at his feet, "must be important."  
  
Suddenly, and frightening his friends in the process, he once again grabs the calender at Peter's side, causing him to shrink back and deeper into the chair. He counds the days to the full moon. "Five days, and four nights." He whispers. Watcing the boy with a newly sparked intrest, he notices, he did look a bit pale. But with Remus' skin, you couldn't get ver much paler.  
  
-Seems like your little boyfriend is about to get sick.- Serilda says laughing. Sirius growls. ::Shut up, Blood! This is not your business!:: -Ah, but my dear brother, it is.- With that she left, leaving Sirius to watch as Remus bolted to the nearest bathroom. Quickly, he gets up and follows, James and Peter behind him.  
  
Retching noises helped Sirius, James and Peter find the ill Lupin. Sirius, getting there first, pushes the boy's hair out of his face and holds it at his neck. His eyes soften as he strokes his hair, trying to think of other ways to comfort him.  
  
"Thank you, Sirius." He says between retches, breaths and coughs. "Your welcome." Sirius replys.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Remus leans back on the wall, catching his breath steadily. "I don't feel good." He says. Sirius arches and eyebrow. "You just threw up what seemed like a week of food. Of course you don't feel good. C'mon, I'll help you to the hospital wing." Remus' eyes widen, meeting his nose. "No!" He says, jumping up. "No, I can't." Sirius glares at him, causing Remus Lupin to blush and look down at his feet. The black haired boy takes advantage of this, letting his eyes roam over the thought-to-be werewolf.  
  
The gleam from the sun shines down on his light brown hair, picking out the strands. It gently fell around his face, which still have a slight pink colour to it. His eyes, though downcast, still had a shine to them, even though he obviously was sick.  
  
Before realizing it, Sirius had cupped Remus' chin, forcing the other to look at him. Barely touching thim, Sirius drags his fingers over his lips, up to his cheek, pushing a few stray hairs back behind his ear. Enchanted by the Lupin, Sirius bends down just as-  
  
-Brother!- He jerks up. ::What the fuck?!?:: -Well, what in Lucifer's name do you, Shinigami, think you are diong?!- 'Serilda's.... Right. I can't do this.' "I.. Have to go." He whispers to Remus as he abrutly turns on his heel and leaves, slamming the bathroom door behind him, and leaving a near tears Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus sniffs, the tears threatening to overflow. No, he wouldn't cry. He would be weak. He couldn't. But he knew. This was the first time after someone had left him that he'd been left in tears. That was what comfermed it. Remus J. Lupin was in love. (A/N: ^-^! Kawaii~n!)  
  
***  
  
'What the hell was I thinking? I can't do this! I can't fall in love with Remus! I'm Shinigami. Not a foolish mortal. I was born alone, and that's how I'll stay. Alone. I don't need anyone. I'm better when it's only me, not me and Remus, or me and anyone else. But, then.... I can't deny that I love him now. I... No! I have to forget him.'  
  
"Now, can I get rid of the boy?" Serilda appears around the corner. "It'd be better for you and therefore, better for everyone. That way I wouldn't have to interupt you. She clicks her tounge, nodding. He stays silent for a few moments, then returns the sound. He had just agreed with her and said that he'd let her do it. She grins at him and pats his shoulder. "Good choice. Now, I new those few weeks of blood fasting would be good for something. Now I'll have a feast."  
  
Fushigi: Ta daa! Chapter three done! Yay! This is weird. Sirius get's detention, Remus wants detention, Sirius has to write a twenty inch report, and Remus helps. Sirius thinks he knows that Remus is a werewolf, Remus throws up, Sirius nearly kisses Remus and Sirius agrees to letting Serilda kill Remus. Wow. Humph. I know, I know. *grabs sheild* throw objects if wanted. *ducks behind sheild.* Kay, anyway, while they are throwing the objects, I'll go over a few things that desprately need explaining that has happened in my life.  
  
1: Through Christmas break, I have had a complete writers block up until a few days before we go back to school.  
  
2: Our phone company came a couple of weeks ago. Yeah, I know, nothing special about that, but! Our phone kept messing up, and we had to have our phone line redirected. The baka kisama cut the line that connected us to the internet. I have been on internet withdraw! So, I have a reason for not updating for a while. And, to explain the period before Christmas Break, I was grounded. Again! *Sigh.* Why can't I stay ungrounded once for a semester?!(sp?)  
  
Now that that's done, I'll go trying type up another chapter. Maybe to Life Over Love. 


	4. Chapter Four

Harry Potter.  
  
Heaven found in Hell.  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus.  
  
Summery: Sirius befriends Remus in Hogwarts, and after a while learns of his feelings for him. He tries to keep it from Remus, and himself, for he is Shinigami. Shinigami is always alone.... Or is he?  
  
Soundtrack to chapter: My Immortal, Evenescence.  
  
Chapter four: Beginning, Life, Oblivian: Part one: Beginning.  
  
Sirius's chest heaved up and down, his lungs gasping for air. What in Lucifer's name had he been thinking?! He couldn't let Serilda kill Remus! No, not that he wanted him dead, but if Remus was going to die, then it should be a quick and painless death; not the type of death that Serilda probably had in mind. He could just imagine it. She'd cut the skin of his scalp, neck, shoulders, all the way to his feet, and peel it off slightly, keeping him alive to feel the pain, as she stretched him and cut him numerous times therein. She probably go as far as to cutting out his kidney while he was still awake. Sirius cringes at the thought.  
  
Violently he shakes his head. He knew Remus was still alive, and not in pain. He'd feel both. That causes him to relax a bit, but not enough to let himself go off guard. Serilda would take any chance she got now to kill him. But the question he kept asking himself was: where does someone start in Hogwarts? The school was a castle. He could be anywhere. Sirius thinks back. He left him in the.... bath... room.. Sirius smiles, he'd probably still be there; after all, it hadn't been too long since he was there with Sirius. He begins to sprint, heading for said place.  
  
***  
  
Serilda all but skips down the hall, looking for Remus. She knew her brother had given her permission to kill him, but once he thought it over, he'd be there to stop her. But, he had two choices. One, let her kill Remus, or, two, be seperated, but human. This was her real birthday present, and she never got a chance to actually torture them, like she had originally planned, but this was almost as good. Serilda had been able to do this for most of her life.  
  
Whenever a new Shinigami came along, she'd welcome them, but soon enough, once they fell in love, she'd challenge them. They were given the same choices, but the last had chose the second one, and was seperated with his love. He'd regretted it for a long while, but soon forgot it, and went on; soon enough he fell in love again. This time, he was able to keep his love, and Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were happy together. But, Serilda had an idea that Sirius wouldn't do that. She felt a twist would be added to the first. When that happened, she'd be happy. She'd get more then one job then. At this, she smiles as she pulls her hair out of the pigtails and lets it fall.  
  
Remus is up ahead.  
  
***  
  
Sirius goes through the bathroom, looking for the Remus Lupin, but with no luck. Why had he left? Why had he stopped? He hadn't stopped before, and this time, it was actually someone he loved. Was he scared? No, Shinigami never got scared, especially over an emotion. But, that was the only thing the raven haired boy could think of. It could be that, but that was a strong emotion.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius' back arches forward as a blinding pain radiates through his spine. He cries out; his breathing becomes jagged as he falls, whimpering and shaking a bit. Then, various cuts appeared on his body, but no blood seaped out, no veins had actually been cut on him. Serilda had found one of their 'family members', but who, and where? Sirius painfully drags himself up and limps out of the bathroom to find his sister.  
  
***  
  
Serilda, her father, End, and Assassin all stood around Remus Lupin, who laid on the floor, curled up into a ball and whimpering. His face was paler then usual, and lacerations littered his body, still bleeding profusely. Serilda laughs as she pulls the blood toward her and into her body. This was her power, her life sorce. Kill, and be kept alive by blood and blood loss. Shakily, Remus gets up, and Serilda's face twists in sadistic delight.  
  
Remus sighs, trying to think of a way to defeat them, but he knew he couldn't by himself. But he had to try something, anything, or he'd be dead before anyone actually realized it. He lets out a small noise before he swings out with his leg at Serilda, but Assassin is there though, quickly enough to block the attack.  
  
Serilda growls, watching as his breathing becomes quicker. "What do you think you are doing, boy?" She demands, pushing Assassin out from in front of her. "You little brat, I sh....ould..." Remus slowly raises his head. The pupils of his eyes were gone, only grey was surrounded by white. Blood gasps at this sight. "You?! Who are you?!!" Serilda yells. Remus laughs. "Don't you know?" He shrugs nonchalantly before he begins to chant. Unexpectedly, chains rise quickly from the ground and bind the threein front of him. "I'm you cousin, Blood. I'm called Bind. Remember, Serilda?" Again Remus laughs; he sits down, one leg stretched out in front of him with the other loosely brought up. "But, lucky for you, I can't actually kill you. Not yet. I could try by choking you, but it never worked before, so why should it help now?" Remus watches as, beside Serilda, Assassin tries to pull apart the chains. "Ahahahhh. Stop that, Kyo. It's not nice to try and break a present from a family member."  
  
"What do you plan to do, now that you have us bound?" End says, not looking at Bind. The light brunette contenplates this for a moment. "Well, from what I understand-" Remus is suddenly interupted by a loud noise, and he looks to it's origin.  
  
One hooded, and two delicatly robed figures stand in front of them. The closest to Remus was a woman. Her blonde hair was flawless and her blue eyes shone of innocence, but power. She smiles kindly at Bind, then shifts her gaze to the three in front of him. The second was a man, messy brown hair and bright emrerald eyes covered by thick round glasses, who seemed familar. Then it hits Remus. "J-James!" Bind stutters, but the man only shakes his head, smiles, and also looks at in front of Remus. Last, the hooded figure, who has removed the hood, has a woman's face. Her eyes were pure black, making her skin seem unhumanly pale. She just looks at Remus, then follows the two before her. Remus gulps as he stands, awe obvious in his eyes. "Who are you?" He asks. The blonde answers first. "I am Beginning, your mother." Then the man, "I'm Life." and finally the last woman. "Oblivion." "What are you doing here?!!" Serilda cries.  
  
Beginning steps out from the line and smiles. "Mother." She takes End's hand in her own, then Life follows, taking Assassin's hand, then Oblivion takes Blood's. Remus tries to speak, but is blocked out by Blood's chanting. Remus wobbles on his feet before falling to his hands and knees. He watches as his blood is pulled to Serilda, who continues her chanting. From Remus wounds, his blood begins to spill out, making him weaker by the moment.  
  
"Remus!!" Suddenly, Peter comes through the hall, but is stopped by End's chanting.  
  
"Remus!!!" Sirius takes Remus into his arms, trying to keep both of them sitting up. He looks at the others and gasps. "Mother!" Beginning nods. Remus looks at him, Bind going to back of his mind. "Mother? Who.. Are you Sirius?" Sirius sighs, about to answer him when his mother, Oblivion, and Life begins to glow. Behind them, just before he closes his eyes, Shinigami can see the shadows of Blood, End, and Assassin.  
  
Fushigi- I finally know how to end this story! I'm so happy!! Whee!! Anyway, I hope you like this; I know it's really short, but I tried, and then I decided to make it a split chapter. I'll try and make up for it. I'll update asap. Baibai! 


	5. Chapter Five

Harry Potter.  
  
Heaven found in Hell.  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus.  
  
Summery: Sirius befriends Remus in Hogwarts, and after a while learns of his feelings for him. He tries to keep it from Remus, and himself, for he is Shinigami. Shinigami is always alone.... Or is he?  
  
-!~Warning~!- : Very short chapter!! Gomen Nasai!!!!  
  
Soundtrack to chapter: May it be, Enya.  
  
Chapter Five: Beginning, Life, Oblivian: Part two: End/Death.  
  
"Remus!!!" Sirius takes Remus into his arms, trying to keep both of them sitting up. He looks at the others and gasps. "Mother!" Beginning nods. Remus looks at him, Bind going to back of his mind. "Mother? Who.. Are you Sirius?" Sirius sighs, about to answer him when his mother, Oblivion, and Life begins to glow. Behind them, just before he closes his eyes, Shinigami can see the shadows of Blood, End, and Assassin.  
  
When Sirius and Remus finally look up, all that is left in the space is.... Actually, they're all there, but they're different. Three immediently dissapear, but Oblivion, Blood and Assassin all are standing in the same place they were before. Blood, obviously pissed, keeps screaming obscenities at the air and Oblivion. Finally, Oblivion tells her to shut up. Sirius looks at Remus, Remus at Sirius. "What.. What just happened?" Sirius shakes his head, his black hair hitting Remus every now and then. "I don't know." "I can answer that." Oblivion looks at the two.  
  
"Obviously, Beginning only saw one solution to our last Shinigami to live happily ever after, and that was what you just saw." The two below her exchange confused looks. Oblivion sighs. "Hi. My name is Leila. I'm HUMAN!" Sirius compentates this, then his mouth gapes open. "What?! We're... Human? I thought out powers couldn't be...." Again Sirius thinks this over, but Remus comes up with the answer. "Beginning was the opposite of End. Oblivion was the opposite of Blood. Life was the opposite of Assassin. They cancled each other, and with Beginning cancleing End, everyone's power's were taken away." Oblivion nods. "So now, Sirius, you no longer have to choose." "Choose? Choose what?" Oblivion sighs, sitting down. "Whenever Shinigami falls in love, they are given a choice. Have their love killed, or become human, but seperated from their love. Our last Shinigami chose to be seperated. That's where you, Sirius, come in. But now, you no longer have to make that choice." Sirius blushes a bit, but a silent glee shines in his eyes. "Wait," he says, "who was your last Shinigami?" "I believe it was... Lucius Malfoy." "LUCIUS?!" Both boys yell in unison. "Wow." Remus whispers. "No wonder he's such a jack ass." Sirius says.  
  
Oblivion, now Leila, stands up, dusting off her Ravenclaw robes. She looks at them, a smile pulling at her lips before leaving. Remus looks at Serilda and Kyo(Assassin). "How do we plan on getting them back to their houses?" He asks. Sirius glances at Remus in complete shock. "You're worrying about- Remus? Remus, answer me!" Sirius catches the fallen boy in his arms. He shakes him, trying to wake him, but to no avail. Tears begin to fill the ex-Angel of Death's eyes. "No, no. I'm not letting you die!" He whispers. Quickly he carries him up to the hospital wing.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was the beginning of another year. First years pile into the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted. It was the same for most of the Houses, for most of the students in the Houses, just like every year. But this year was different for the Professors, and four individual students: James Potter, Peter Petigrew, Lily Dursley*, and Sirius Black.  
  
Last year had been a year they didn't want to remember or be reminded of. Sirius had lost the only one he'd loved from the power he used to control. The rest had lost a close friend. Though no one else really cared, from not knowing him, they knew. They all knew, they had nightmares of it every night. They had tried to continue on with life as if nothing ever happened, but that was now impossible. Remus Lupin had died. You can't easily forget that.  
  
Every night Sirius Black cries himself to sleep. He cries over the love he never found. He cries over the peice of heaven he found in hell that had so easily been taken away.  
  
Fushigi- I know, it's super short. But I don't exactly hate it, and I don't think I wanted to combine this and chapter four either. And for the one who wanted to be Assassin, I'll be writting a story that has more of him included, kay?  
  
I'm so happy! I got six new Draco/ Draco and Harry wallpapers! Whee!! Anyway, I need to work on my other stories, baibai! 


End file.
